


Baby, it's cold outside

by UnknownFren



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Potatoes, Sweet, a little bit of Mark on the side, cheesy christmas songs, frozen, heavydirtysoul, musicvideo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownFren/pseuds/UnknownFren
Summary: Josh sat on the couch in the trailer during the filming of the Heavydirtysoul music video. He was not at all content. He was freezing his butt off, because he had to wear a teeny tiny white shirt, with holes, while his breath was practically freezing inside his lungs.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tschulifee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tschulifee/gifts), [cosira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosira/gifts).



> Baby, it's cold outside (please watch Dodies Clark's cover it's sweet)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zA1MkNkq-6M
> 
>  
> 
> My dear friend Resi sparked this idea, so kudos to you <3  
> And also every Jenshler fic i write is for you Julie <3
> 
>  
> 
> writing process soundtrack: Eau Rouge; Album: Nocturnal (highly recommend) 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_fcMJJgFOpo

 

 

  

 

Josh: _„I’m freezing, i hate this, who’s stupid idea was that???“_

 

Josh sat on the couch in the trailer during the filming of the Heavydirtysoul music video. He was not at all content. He was freezing his butt off, because he had to wear a teeny tiny white shirt, with holes, while his breath was practically freezing inside his lungs.

 

At the beginning he loved the idea of the beautiful Ohio winter scenery mixed with heavy dirty explosions and drumbeats. But now he couldn’t even feel his toes, maybe they were already frozen solid. He didn’t dare to check.

 

Jenna: _„Hey baby, what’s up? You seemed upset, something wrong?“_

 

Jenna looked concerned, dammit. He didn't want to make her feel bad. He just wanted to sulk in silence. And she’s out there, too, in the cold with the crew the whole time. She didn’t complain one single time.

 

Josh: _„M’freezing and i’m tired and I’m afraid my toes are falling off.“_

Jenna: _„Oh honey, I can imagine. But why did you have to choose an outfit with so little… you know… textil. Your shirt and jeans have more holes then anything else.“_

 

Jenna looked like she had to laugh. Josh was upset, he didn’t want to get laughed at. The outfit was Mark’s idea _‚you look hot with holes in your clothes, Joshie, don’t hide your hotness.‘_ And he turned down the offer off wearing tights under his jeans. He’s not a girl, he can handle the cold. Like a man, or something.

 

Josh: _„It was Mark’s idea, and i don’t wear tights, they are stupid. I can handle it. Don’t worry.“_

 

Josh sniffled a bit, his nose was red and cold, like the rest of him.

 

Jenna: _„Oh boy, you’re a dipcrap. You can be manly in tights, as well. If somebody can pull off the tights wearing hardcore punk vibe, it’s gotta be you, you moron. Let me at least cuddle you until you’re a bit warmer. They don’t need you outside, for another hour or so.“_

 

Jenna plopped beside him on the couch and swung her legs over his knees. She was basically hugging him with her whole body. Her arms around his shoulders, her head snuggled in the crook of his neck. He could already feel her breath warming him. Her closeness still felt a little foreign, new and exciting. Her presence warmed him from inside out. Her fingers toyed with the holes in his shirt.

 

Jenna: _„Seriously, Josh, please wear the tights, at least for my sake. I don’t wanna worry about you the whole time. I like you in one piece, with all your toes attached to your body.“_

 

He could feel her soft smile on his neck. She placed a little peck on the spot, where her mouth was resting against him. He couldn’t withhold a small shiver, and the blush rising to his cheeks.

 

Josh: _„If you insist…“_

 

Tyler bolted through the door, his nose and cheeks bright red, a big grin on his lips, his hands buried deep inside his jacket. He was humming, he always carried music in his step. Josh adored him, always had been.

 

Tyler: _„Oh baby, is it cold outside! Insist what?“_

Jenna: _„Josh promised to wear the tights from now on, despite it maybe affecting his manliness, his opinion not mine.“_

 

Josh’s face couldn’t possibly get any redder, couldn’t it?

 

Tyler: _„Nonsense, it’s not possible for you to look anything less, then fricking delicious with tights. It’s not even plausible for that matter.“_

 

Tyler and Jenna laughed their asses off, while Josh poutedly sucked his bottom lip between his teeth.

 

Josh: _„You know i hate you both.“_

 

Tyler dropped on top of their heap of limbs, crushing them all three together. Jenna and him were still shaking with laughter. Josh tried to stay mad, he really did, but it was just too easy, to get carried away, by their combined giddiness. 

 

The three of them all cuddled together on the small couch. That’s how it would be from now on. Josh was a very happy, and now very warm, boy. Tyler crouched down and gave his wife a small and sweet kiss on the lips. Still smiling, he placed another one on Josh’s mouth. Josh could taste Jenna on Tyler’s lips, it tasted so much like home, it almost scared him.

 

Tyler: _„You know, i love you both. I couldn’t possibly be happier in this moment.“_

 

Jenna wrapped her arm around Tyler’s neck and squeezed his and Josh’s head together in her embrace.

 

Jenna: _„You’re my two favorite people in the whole world, and i’d like you too not freeze to death today. Also, Tyler and i agree, that you look hot as frick in tights, Josh, so don’t ever doubt yourself about silly stuff like that, alright?“_

 

Josh could feel the heat coming back to his face, or maybe it never left? He snuggled even closer into the tight embrace, if that was even possible. His answer sounded muffled and muted, whispered into somebody's hoodie sleeve.

 

Josh: _„Alright.“_

 

Josh felt warm and fuzzy inside, someone was humming again.

 

 .

 .

 .

 .

 .

 .

 

_'I’ve got to get home' - 'Oh, baby, you’ll freeze out there'_

_'Say, lend me your coat' - 'It’s up to your knees out there'_

_'You’ve really been grand' - 'Thrill when you touch my hand'_

_'Why don’t you see' - 'How can you do this thing to me'_


End file.
